


Crime and Breakfast

by Late_June



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Giovanni Potage is bastard, Molly Blyndeff is baby, and I would die for both of them, being great at crime, epithet erased - Freeform, one (1) swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_June/pseuds/Late_June
Summary: Giovanni makes breakfast for his minion, so she has plenty of energy to be his crime-apprentice. Molly feels feelings.My first real fic, I hope you like it!
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Molly Blyndeff
Comments: 100
Kudos: 654





	Crime and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm June and I saw Epithet Erased last week and I have since become quite obsessed! But I noticed a big lack of content, specifically in the fanfic department. I've always been an avid fanfic reader but sometimes you just gotta step up and make your own!! so i did! its short but... I just had to do something :D My first fic, please be gentle with me. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are so so loved!!! Thank you!!
> 
> Also, this fic isn't slash. If you ship Molly and Giovanni please leave.

For the first time in a long, long while, Molly Blyndeff sleeps in.

The midday sun streaming through the gap in her curtains is what finally, gently, awakens her from her rest. Molly opens her eyes slowly, blinking against the light, before sitting up and stretching, yawning contentedly.

This feeling lasts approximately 15 seconds, at the conclusion of which Molly remembers that she has school today.

Molly nearly trips trying to get out of bed. She stumbles towards her closet and quickly pulls on her clothes.

“Oh no, oh no, how did I forget? Why didn’t my alarm go off?” Molly thinks to herself. “I know I was tired from last night but,” she continues in a mutter, making her way to the kitchen, “but that’s nothing compared to how it usually is, I -” Molly stops dead in her tracks.

Giovanni Potage is in her kitchen.

She sniffs.

Giovanni Potage is in her kitchen… making... breakfast?

“AH! Beartrap! So glad you could join me this uh,” He checks his watch, “This 11:30 AM!” He places his hands on his hips and strikes a ridiculous pose, continuing, “I took the liberty of making breakfast for you - can’t have my minion getting hungry on the job, can I?” His voice is as jubilant and dramatic as ever.

“Gi- Boss?” Molly looks on incredulously, “Did you… turn off my alarm?”

“YES I DID!” Giovanni sounds remarkably proud for someone who has committed breaking and entering twice within the last 24 hours. Molly is at a loss for words. Giovanni flips one pancake, then two, then three. They smell delicious. Giovanni turns from the pancakes and says, sincerely, “You needed a rest, Beartrap!” His voice once again takes on an illustrious tone, “And I, Giovanni Potage, benevolent Captain of the Banzai Blasters, am kind enough to provide you with that!” Giovanni gently guides Molly to a chair. “We have crime to do!”

“You… Broke into my house… turned off my alarm… and stayed to make breakfast… Because you want me to commit crimes with you?”

“Yes!”

Molly is dumbstruck (no pun intended) by this. It’s been so long since anyone cared for her, since she slept a full night, since someone made her breakfast. She feels tears well up in her eyes, promptly wiping them away with the sleeve of her bear hoodie.

Giovanni turns the stove off and comes to her side, patting her softly on the back. Quietly, he says, “Minion, you deserve not only these things I have done for you, but so much more, which is why, today, we are going to…” He pauses for dramatic effect, “Rob a toy store!”

“..what?”

“We are going to rob a toy st- oh no, I see the problem here.”

Molly giggles wetly.

“I mean a different toy store. Not your toy store. Unless you want to rob your toy store, because-”

Molly finds herself hugging Giovanni before she can really think about it. He places his hand on her back, pulling her to his chest.

“You deserve this also, Beartrap!!” Giovanni says triumphantly, sparking another laugh from Molly. She lets go, Giovanni smiles before standing up. “Oh shit!” he says, “The pancakes!”

\---

The pancakes were only a little burnt; and with maple syrup Molly had hardly noticed. Now, as she and Giovanni walked down the streets of the town (Giovanni didn’t have a car - apparently, he ran to Molly’s house), Molly felt happier than she had remembered being for a long while. Or at least, since this morning.

Giovanni nudges her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. They stand in front of a decent-sized store,‘TOYS AND THINGS’. Giovanni enters, and Molly follows.

“I thought we were robbing this place?” Molly asks.

“I thought better of it, minion! It’ll be easier to go on undercover missions if you avoid getting a criminal record until you’re older.” He pauses and looks at her with his wide grin,” And you know what they say about committing two crimes in one day.”

“No, what?”

Giovanni’s smile falters slightly, he seems lost in thought for a moment before his grin returns, “You will get caught… by the police!”

“That’s not real, people don’t actually say that!”

“They so do. You’ll learn, when you do more crimes with me.” He pulls out his wallet, “Ok minion I got like, twenty dollars so go nuts.”

Molly smiles wide, gazing at the store before her. She gets the warm feeling inside her that everything will be okay.

For the first time in a long while, Molly Blyndeff gets to act like a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
